


Study Session

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Filming, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Lately you've been slacking on your work, but thankfully your boyfriend Jack is here to keep you honest.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unbearably sweet 3k comm where young jack helps his procrastinating fem s/o study and things get a bit heated ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

In the final stretch of your time in university, you were finding it difficult to stay motivated. Senioritis was hitting you hard now and you just weren’t using your free time as productively as you maybe should have been. Even though you weren’t taking a full course load, just accomplishing the bare minimum was tough. Your laziness was starting to catch up to you when you found yourself rapidly falling behind in one of your harder classes, and you received a rude wake-up call to shape up after failing your first exam.

Sitting at your kitchen table as if you were chained to the chair beneath you, you forced your eyes into a textbook. Not just to look either, but to take in the information and actually retain it. And the time period in which you could accomplish that was rapidly shrinking since life somehow got ahead of you and put your next exam just around the corner. If you hoped for even the slimmest chance to pass this one, you were going to have to put your brain through the ringer.

Of course, studying was not just about poring over every page of your book and all the notes you’d taken in class. In the wrong atmosphere, nothing you learned this afternoon would actually stick. So you avoided anything that might interfere, such as turning the TV on for background noise or even playing any music. Your windows were all shut too so you wouldn’t be distracted by any of the ambient city sounds coming from down below. The lighting was good and you sat upright in your chair, meaning you should have been perfectly enabled to start making flash cards and filling out study guides.

Except it wasn’t difficult for your wandering mind to be pulled elsewhere when you were this bored with the task in front of you. One thing led to another and you somehow ended up doing everything but study: you straightened up around the apartment, folded the laundry that had been sitting in a basket for about a week and a half, and even found time to clean the bathroom, which was typically your most dreaded chore. The sense of accomplishment that typically followed the completion of all these tasks was fleeting, as it led you back to your unstudied notes and unread textbook at the end of the day.

You sighed and decided you still needed some time away from your work, so you walked into the adjacent living room to look out at the city below. The sun, which was at its peak high in the sky when you first resolved to study, was now long gone and had relinquished its place to the pale moon. Another reason you loathed the beginning of the fall semester was that days became shorter, and you became even less motivated to get any work done once the sun went down.

A welcome distraction appeared at your front door in the form of a knock, and you honestly would have preferred an encounter with an intruder or a door-to-door preacher if it kept you from returning to your work. Your visitor was neither of those things, as it turned out, when you peered through the peephole to see none other than your boyfriend Jack standing on the other side of the door. You needed just a moment to undo the locks before swinging the door wide open and greeting him with a quick kiss. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I know you’ve been studying hard all day so I thought you might be hungry,” he explained, walking in ahead of you to set plastic bags of takeout down on the kitchen table. Clearly he thought too highly of you, but he didn’t need to know the truth.

“That’s so sweet of you… Thanks, I was just thinking I could go for something to eat.” You moved to stand next to him and watched as he unbagged greasy burgers from your favorite diner just a few blocks down. Eyeing the french fries and popping the crispiest one into your mouth, you added, “And of course, getting to see you is always a nice refresher in between studying.”

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he rounded the table to look over your study materials with intrigue. You watched his baby blue eyes briefly sweep over your failed exam paper before looking at your laptop, which ended up being your downfall by completely giving you away. He glanced back up at you with a stern expression and said, “Except you haven’t been studying at all. You haven’t filled out a single bullet on this study guide.”

You pouted your lips and avoided his gaze now that you had been caught. Jack was a grad student about two years your senior, but the way he was so serious about academia almost made him come off as a disappointed father in most situations. In an attempt to ease his firm attitude, you replied, “Well, have you noticed how clean my apartment looks right now? Maybe I didn’t study, but I still got a lot done today.”

He wasn’t moved by your argument. “Your next exam is going to be here before you know it. If you fail that one too, you’re going to be in a very risky spot.”

“I know,” you murmured before shoving a few more fries into your mouth, since eating seemed like a preferable alternative to talking now that your boyfriend was lecturing you. “I really tried, okay? It’s hard to stay on track without anyone to hold me accountable.”

His expression softened at that and he let out a sigh as he combed a hand back through his golden-colored hair. Putting his hands on his hips, he remarked, “Well it’s a good thing I showed up when I did then. Let’s eat first, and then I’ll help you study.”

You looked up, surprised by his offer. You figured he would have wanted to do something a bit more exciting than tutor you when he came all the way down to your place, but you supposed a night like this was a genuinely good time for your studious boyfriend. While you were completely unmotivated to try and dive back into your notes now that it was so late, you couldn’t just deny him. So you nodded in agreement and proceeded to savor every bite of your food considering the boring night you had ahead of you.

\---

Jack didn’t major in the same field as you when he was an undergrad at your university, yet he knew his stuff well enough to properly tutor you. It made sense that a brilliant guy like him was well-rounded in that regard, as well as in his ability to explain the material to you in such a way that it actually made sense. Part of the reason why you had been so unmotivated to just sit down and study was because your professor used such needlessly confusing language that every lecture just turned you further and further away from the subject. But when you listened to Jack’s explanations, you were much more engaged. Of course, his gravelly tone as he talked was a bonus that kept you hooked as you feverishly rubbed your inner thighs beneath the kitchen table.

“So,” he began, flipping through the pages of your textbook until he reached the chapter summary for the section he’d just finished talking about. “Spend some time on these practice questions and then I’ll check them. And if there’s anything you don’t understand, just ask.”

“Okay,” you agreed, eagerly pulling your laptop towards you to do as he’d said. You approached the first batch of problems with gusto and easily answered them all until you reached a bit of a road block, at which point you were going to ask Jack to help walk you through it. When you looked up and found him focusing intently on his own work he’d brought with him, however, you couldn’t bring yourself to bother him.

Instead of going through your textbook or notes to try to work out the solution on your own, you just kept staring at him as if entranced. You’d idly thought it before, but Jack really was like the stereotypical college heartthrob right out of a cheesy romance novel: golden-haired, bright-eyed, big-hearted, and big-brained. Your eyes trailed over his body as you mused that he really was just a big guy all around. For as much time as he spent between class, work, and his thesis, he somehow still found the time to keep fit. There was no way a regular person could accomplish as much as he did in a single day, that was for sure. Sometimes you thought the man you were dating was superhuman.

Unknown to you, your stare lingered for a bit too long and it didn’t go unnoticed. Jack didn’t even have to look up as his voice cut clearly through the silence, “Are you finished or just bored?”

Heat spread throughout your face when you realized you’d been called out as you hastily turned your attention back to your book. “N-neither. I got stuck on a problem and then I just got distracted.”

He let out something of a small, fond laugh as he got out of his chair and moved to observe your progress from over your shoulder. The feeling of his body practically curled over your back reminded you of the heat between your legs, and it took every shred of dignity you possessed not to whimper when you felt his breath tickling the shell of your ear. “Well these are all correct so far… good girl.”

The pet name was what killed you and at that, you couldn’t help but whine a little. Not wanting to embarrass yourself, you tried to mask it as a weird cough as you hurriedly leafed back to the earlier pages in the chapter. “Y-yeah, but this next one confused me. The book didn’t really explain it that well…”

It wasn’t until Jack lowered his palm to your free hand that you realized you had it tucked tightly between your thighs. The way he gently stroked your skin coaxed you into parting your legs for him, giving him access to the warmth within. His long fingers prodded at your core through the fabric of your shorts and panties, causing your lower lip to slide back clumsily between your teeth. He gave a satisfactory hum at your reaction and said, “I think you’ve been working hard enough to deserve a break… Good girls get nice rewards, you know?”

“Jack,” you sighed, slouching back and spreading your legs wider when he pushed your shorts and the seat of your panties out of the way. Hearing him speak so sweetly to you in that deep, gruff voice of his had already sent you well on your way to aroused, and he seemed determined to have you dripping for him when he began running his fingertips all over your sweet spots. Your clit easily grew erect in response to his deft touch and every little swipe over it made your body jolt, as if animated by tiny little lightning strikes.

You were reminded of the heat that rose to your cheeks when he suddenly nuzzled you and left a trail of sweet kisses from just under your eyes to your jaw. His other hand reached for the hem of your shirt and began pulling it up slowly, and you lifted your arms to aid him in tugging it off over your head. You mewled at the feeling of his rough palm kneading your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra and started shimmying out of your shorts, eager to be completely bare for him. He seemed to have caught onto your desire when his hands moved to unhook your bra. Somehow, sitting naked before your fully clothed boyfriend who stood behind you in a dominant position was incredibly arousing and sent shivers down your spine. You unconsciously pressed your thighs together when he dipped your head back for a kiss.

Jack pushed your legs open so he could continue working you up when you were already starving for him and you figured two could play at that game. Pulling his hips towards you and forcing him to stand at least semi-straight, you hurriedly undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. That he was just as turned on as you were put a proud smile on your face as you began stroking the length of his hard cock. He groaned in that low pitch that made you weak and you shifted in your seat to start blowing him. Your lips puckered into a kiss against the head before gradually widening to let more and more of his length inside. When you looked up and found that intense azure gaze focused solely on you, you shuddered.

With the aid of his hand on the back of your head, you moved back and forth until you had his entire length down your throat. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as the very tip of your nose was tickled by the darker, coarser hairs that comprised his happy trail. You started pulling back only to be stopped by the feeling of his warm palm gently cupping your cheek. Jack let out a blissed out sigh of, “Such a good girl…”

You were positive you had soaked your chair and were currently dripping all the way to the floor as a result of his sweet talking. When he let you go you pulled your mouth off of his cock completely, instead using your hand to continue stroking him off. There was a bit of force behind your touch as you pleaded, “Please, Jack… fuck me…”

He was all too happy to oblige and you thought he might suggest finally moving things over to your bedroom. Instead, he gestured for you to stand and ended up taking your seat, and you realized he wanted you to ride him. You lowered yourself into his lap with your back to him as he grabbed handfuls of your ass to push you down faster. One hand relented in favor of holding the base of his dick, guidings its tip past your slick, velvety folds and into your tight entrance. The delicious stretch made you keen and sink yourself down just a little slower to savor the sensation. You took a moment to breathe when you felt him filling you up entirely, leaning backwards to let him grope your breasts and press kisses against your throat.

His hands slid down your torso until they rested comfortably on your waist, which he used as leverage to encourage you to start moving. You caught his lips in a kiss that you tried to maintain as you swirled your hips around his throbbing cock, but your movements rapidly became too fast and choppy for you to do anything more than lick and suck on his bottom lip. His length was hitting you so good and so deep in your most sensitive parts, making your toes curl and your fingers tug at his golden roots.

Jack lurched forward suddenly in what you figured was just an attempt to fuck you harder and press in deeper, of which you were happily receptive with a pleased moan. You wanted to lose yourself in this man and the physical euphoria he could give you when the sound of his voice called for your attention. “Look.”

Lifting your head properly and looking ahead with bleary eyes, you realized he had moved forward to mess with your laptop. Your own image was staring back at you from your computer screen as the webcam light blinked green to indicate the feature was active. Jack had turned on the camera. It was just the private feature on your laptop, not being broadcast to anyone but you two, but it was still so deviant and arousing that you felt yourself involuntarily tighten around his girth. You couldn’t communicate your pleasure to him with anything more coherent than a moan, especially when his skillful hands found your clit once again and began rubbing it down.

Jack wrapped his free arm around your waist and pulled you close, pounding into you with all the strength of a man possessed. It seemed he was just as turned on by the act of recording as you were. Pressing sloppy kisses against your back, he murmured, “Keep bouncing, sweetheart, please… you look so good.”

You acquiesced, moving faster and harder not just for him, but for your own pleasure as well. Your boyfriend was typically more on the vanilla side, so for him to suddenly do something like this had you unbelievably excited. You thought it would have been embarrassing to see yourself caught up in such lust, but it was quite the opposite. You wanted to see yourself for how Jack saw you during intimate situations, and you wanted to see him too. Leaning back to let him kiss you, you whined, “Jack, I’m close…”

“Me too… I’m gonna come…” he murmured back in between claiming your lips, and he thumbed your clit so rapidly you were sure the tight knot building up in your belly was going to snap. But then he stopped abruptly, both his hands and his hips, and in the midst of your confusion he gently pushed you off of him.

At first you just watched in stunned silence as he pulled his pants back up over his still-erect cock. When he turned on his heel towards the bathroom, you questioned, “What are you doing?”

He looked back at you with such a charming and cheeky smile, and the next words out of his mouth made you want to punch it right off his face. “Well you didn’t finish those problems, so I couldn’t let you finish yet. You only get rewarded for as much work as you’ve accomplished. I’m gonna go take a shower, and you can join me once you’re done here. Then we’ll see if you’ve earned the rest of your reward.”

You watched him leave with your jaw on the floor, and you would have thought he was joking if he hadn’t literally left you naked and unsatisfied at the kitchen table. Looking back at your laptop which caught you two in the throes of pleasure mere moments ago, you were fueled with the motivation to do exactly as he said and get what you deserved.


End file.
